A New Beginning
by Evie Rose
Summary: everyone has news...read to find out what they have to say...
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer:: I do not own or claim any of the Charmed characters. However any character i choose to create are mine.  
  
Note from the Author: Okay this is my first story to post. I will post the first chapter and then the reviews will depend on if i continue to post the rest! And please make sure you do review:) And any helpful comments would be appreciated!  
  
  
Chapter One   
A New Beginning  
  
  
It was a sunny morning over San Fransico today. Just the perfect day for the news i have for everyone, Piper thought. She rolled over to reach for Leo. She gripped for him but, as usual he was gone by the time she awoke. Ugh maybe I can go downstairs and cut my finger, then he'll hafta come. Naaa too much pain. She got up put her robe on and walked downstairs into the kitchen to find her sisters already up, and dressed. As usual Prue was reading her morning Paper and Phoebe was, well just being Phoebe.  
  
" Hmm, morning. Did i miss something here?" Piper asked with a confused look on her face. " Umm... no nothing at all. We're just waiting on you to get up." Prue replied glancing up from the paper.  
" Okay then why is the coffee cold, and Phoebe already up?"   
" Umm okay Piper incase you haven't noticed its like 11:30. I'm not that lazy. Am I?" Phoebe questioned.  
Prue looked up from her paper trying not to break a grin and shook her head yes. Phoebe jerked the paper from Prue and smacked her with it.  
" Am not!!" Phoebe replied mid swing.  
" Hmm see i can fix you" Prue replied and with a flick of her wrist she flung the paper out of Phoebe's hand and into the floor.  
" Not fair" Phoebe groaned. Being the youngest Prue always picked on her.  
" Okay so i over slept, where's Leo?" Piper asked, while fixing some more coffee.  
" You tell her." Phoebe said to Prue.  
" Nu uh you too are closer." Prue said in responce.  
" Ohh toushe'. Okay fine. Umm...Piper Leo sorta had to orb out early this morning because the Elders said that we have a problem." Phoebe said dragging out the truth  
" Okay okay already. Hurry up I hate it when you do such dramatic effects!" Piper said reaising her voice and making an annoyed face.  
" Okay i'll take it from here. He's been gone for about 2 hours now. Do you have any idea what it could be about?" Prue asked being the oldest she was very concerned espcially by the look on Piper's face.   
" No nothing at all. I really want to wait until Leo gets back to say something."   
" Oh yeah of course, but I hope its soon because Cole and i have plans." Phoebe said trying to slip the last part of her sentance in.  
" You do?" Prue said with an angry look on her face.  
" Yeah we are gonna go to the park for a picnic, he has something to ask me" Phoebe said smiling about the whole idea. Just the two of them alone for the first time since she had told him to leave. And after her false alarm about being pregnant, well they had been growing apart. Until something just changed and they were back like before.   
" Yeah okay stop glowing. Well since we all have an exciting day, so do I." Prue said smiling which lately had been very rare. " Well see I meet this guy on one of my Photo shoots and he asked me out while i was taking the photos and I said i wasn't seeing anyone so sure."  
" Wow Prue now that is different. Hmm are you sure this is our sister Piper? Saying yes to a date w/a guy she doesn;t even now hmmm....."   
  
  
Okay be honest and remember to review so i know whether or not to post the rest:)  



	2. Times'A'Wastin'

  
Times'a wastin'   
  
  
" Well, are we goiong to meet him?" Piper asked her curiousity peeked.  
" Hmmm you never know" Prue replied with a smirk on her face.  
" While you too are having fun doing that i have to go meet cole, i'm talking my cell. But only for emergancies, k? And where the tv remote is, is not an emergancy okay Prue? Not that you;ll be needing it." Phoebe said while walking out of the kitchen. Its such a nice day outside, i think i'll walk, she thought as she grabbed her jacket and walked outside. Hmm i wonder what he has to ask me.   
  
" Prue where could he be? He's been gone for hours now! What is taking so long?"   
" Piper calm down. Hun i'm sure he's okay. Its proably something little." Prue said wondering what was taking so long herself.  
" I'm just so flustered! Usually when they call him, its something we have done expecially when they keep him this long!" Piper said gestering with her hands.  
" Okay okay hands down please. I know i said you probably couldn't blow us up but still lets not experiment now."   
" Oh yeah sure sorry," Piper said putting her hands in her pocket.  
" You know what i'm gonna take a shower that'll help" Piper said. She turned and walked out.  
Prue was left sitting alone at the kitchen table. Hmm okay well Piper is freaked and Phoebe's perky...eww Phoebe and perky don't sound good in the same sentence. Anyway back on the thought train, okay so i'm ready. Piper won;t miss me. 


	3. Phoebe's News

Chapter three: Phoebe's news  
  
Wow it certainly is a nice day. I wonder if Cole has something good or bad to ask me. Hmm...ohh there he is!! She runs over too him and jumps into his arms. But there's something wrong he pushes her back.  
" Cole, whats wrong?" Phoebe asked with a concerned look on her face.  
"Phoebe, there's something I need to ask you......" Cole said after a long silence. " Are you willing to do anything and to risk everything to make us work?"  
" You know I am willing to do whatever it takes to make us work" She said reassuringly.   
" Anything?" Cole said w/a smirk.  
" What are you up too?"  
" Then marry me Phoebe" Cole said while flippin open a box w/ a ring in it.  
" Umm wow ...I don't know what to say.."  
" Then say yes!"  
" Okay then Yes!! I have no clue how Prue and Piper are gonna react though, or the elders too."  
" Who cares Phoebe! We love each and I;m good now, so whats the problem?"  
" Cole, are we doing the right thing. I mean you are just now good again, I don't want anything to jeopardize that."  
" How can us being happy change me? I'm good because of our love. Because of you." Cole said with love in his eyes.  
"Cole, honey I know and I love you too. But is this what is best for us? I mean think about it I love you with all my heart, but a half-demon and witch. What kind of combo is that?"  
" I don't know but one I am willing to explore." Cole said as he reached to embrace Phoebe.  
  
  
Meanwhile, up "there" Leo was dealing with The Elders on this very subject. Leo was stunned as he was informed of more than one problem with the charmed ones.  
" Leo you must stop them from being wed. If not they will unite and Phoebe will turn back to her evil nature. And also concerning your marriage to the witch. She has something to tell you. " One of the white-robed figures said.  
" Umm okay what do you expect me to do about Phoebe and Cole...I mean Belthazor?"  
" Show Phoebe and only Phoebe the future of her love and her family if she so chooses to marry Belthazor. Make sure she does not share any of her information with her sisters they will be shown in their own time. If she does continue with her current plans to marry Belthazor, we will hold you responsible." A different figure said this time.  
" Leo your presence here is no longer needed you have been told what to do."   
  
Leo orbed out and started to go to the manor but decided he needed time to think. About how he was going to tell Phoebe and justify all this. So instead he orbed to his favorite hangout, The Lighter Lounge. Okay, Piper has something to tell me, I hafta to break Phoebe's heart, and I hafta show her, her possible future. And why did I become a whitelighter again? Oh yeah right I wanted to help people. Well, right now all I'm gonna be doing is hurting people. Leo thought as he sighed and began to think of ways to tell Phoebe. 


	4. Leo's Problems

Chapter 4:: Leo's Problems   
  
Okay i can do this....Leo thought as he orbed to the manor. When he go there Phoebe was already there with Cole. Piper was just coming out of her room dressed and ready.  
" Phoebe can I talk to you a minute?" Leo asked very discretely.   
" Piper, is Prue home? Cole and i have something to say." Phoebe said ignoring Leo.  
" Phoebe, we need to talk! Now!" Leo said getting irritated.  
" Fine Leo, what?"  
" Lets go somewhere else to talk. Piper don't worry I'll be back before dinner." Leo promised.  
" Cole, you can go upstairs and wait on me." Phoebe said smiling.  
Leo touched Phoebe's shoulder and they orbed out. When they finally reached their destination, Phoebe looked around not regonizing anything.  
" Leo, Where are we?"  
" Okay first things first. The Elders know about you and Cole."  
" What do you mean"  
" Phoebe, don't make this harder than it already is! You know about you adn Cole getting married! Now what I am about to show you, you cannot share any information with anyone. This is your future if you and Cole continue with your plans" Leo said turning Phoebe around" This is your future, our future."  
Phoebe then turned around to find herself five years from the present. She wasn't at the manor, as a matter of fact she wasn't quite sure where she was. Then she saw two beautiful children coming running at her future self.  
" Mommy mommy! Raynor took my dolly!" the little girl screamed.  
  
Phoebe looked at leo and watched the scene unfold before her.  
  
" Now Raynor did you take your sister's doll?" Raynor shook his head yes." Good boy, now go tell dady what progress your making." Future Phoebe said.  
" Now honey(speaking to the little girl) you have to learn not to let your brother bully you like that. You know to use your powers on him!." Phoebe scolded and then shooed her daughter away.   
Future Phoebe was dressed in black. She had gained powers, Telekinesis, astrol projection, and the power to minipulate molecules.   
  
" Leo, how did i get those powers?"   
" Phoebe, don't be so nieve. Those were Prue and Piper's powers. With Cole's and your children's powers you over took your sisters and destroyed the Charmed Ones. Cole turned you evil and turned you against you sisters." Leo said with sadness. " And, once you did that, i clipped my wings to take care of Melinda and Andy well Andrea actually."  
" Wait you had two kids?"  
" No only one. Andy is/was Prue's little girl. Hince the name Andy." Leo explained.  
" Oh my god! i would never hurt my sisters! And Cole is good now, he wouldn't turn me evil!"  
" Phoebe, you must take what you have seen to heart and reconsider your decision!" Leo said. As soon as he finished his sentence they were back at the manor, in the foyer. They had arrived just as Prue walked in from her date. 


	5. Decisions

A/N:: i know this chapter is short but its worth it...promise  
  
Chapter 5:: Decisions  
  
"Oh welcome back! Anyone wanna hear about my date?" Prue asked.  
" Um not me, I'm err.....tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Phoebe said walking upstairs.  
" Okay Leo what did you tell her or show her?" Piper asked. As it seemed to her Phoebe's mood had changed dramatically from the time she came in. She was concerned yet curious to what had changed her sister so drastically.  
" Umm Piper I am not allowed to say but it was business. Phoebe's not allowed to say either. She received a glimpse into the future to help her change the present." Leo explained very professionally.  
" Right, okay. Anyway I am totally about to swear off men! This date was a total disaster!! Fast food, and coffee houses! Ick!!" Prue complained.  
" Well, you know your never going to be satisfied because you lost your soul mate. Andy was it, you can always find someone to be happy with but he was your soul mate." Leo said.  
" Yeah I know" Prue said switching her weight from one side to the other. Talk about Andy always made her nervous for some reason. " But I can still try, right?" She said.  
" Well, Leo and I are going out and you need sleep, because you have a very early shoot tomorrow. So scat" Piper said pushing Prue upstairs.  
  
Leo and Piper leave soon after to start their night of romance and married people time. Leo had secret plans made for a midnight walk in the park.  
  
Meanwhile back at the manor in Phoebe's room. She told Cole what she had seen, despite the Elders.  
" Cole, I saw what is to become of us. We had two children that were evil. Or atleast we were training them to be evil. We had killed my sisters....." and she went on and on hoping he would understand.  
" Phoebe, are you saying you can't marry me? Because if its that you are worried about then we can figure something out. Anything you can think of I'm willing to do. I will not loose you again." Cole declared.  
" Well, I'm glad your not willing to loose me." Phoebe said with a sigh of relief.  
" I've got it! Our solution!"   
" What!"  
" I can strip your powers, no powers then your not evil! Thats our solution!"  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 5::The News...and more!  
  
Piper's news came as a shock to everyone including Leo. he had a feeling that was what it was, when "they" had said she had to tell him something. Secretly Leo was worried about them having kids. Piper was young, but most important she is a Charmed One. She can't very well go around San Francisco vanquishing warlocks and demons, while she is pregnant. But fighting them is her destiny. Personal matters with Piper aside, he had Phoebe and Cole to worry about. How could he convince her not to marry Cole? She loves him, and he loves her. But a union would he the end of good witches, nieces, and nephews. Unrealized to him, everyone was staring at him. He was lost in his own thoughts.  
" Leo? Leo, huney." Piper said gently shaking him.   
" Huh? What?"  
" Didn't you hear what I said?" His wife questioned.  
" Yeah, Its wonderful," he said smiling.  
But inside he was torn between family and occupation.  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 6  
  
After noticing a diamond ring on Phoebe's left finger, Prue became awkwardly questionable.   
" Pheebs? Why, what, who, him?" Words just started to pour out of her mouth.  
Phoebe new Prue had noticed. In fact she found having her eldest sister speechless amusing. So she just looked at her and smiled.  
" Yes,Prue?" Phoebe asked innocently.   
Cole was trying almost as had Phoebe not to laugh or smile. He just stood there silent and straight faced.  
Prue just stood there her mouth gapping open and pointing at the ring.   
Piper then turned her attention to Prue's pointing. She gasped and elbowed Leo. Leo's face didn't even change his expression. He was too worried about the future. Since he knew before hand. he was disappointed that knowing all she did Phoebe was still going through with her marriage.   
  
" Phoebe, do you have something to show us?" Piper asked inquisitively.   
" Oh, yeah." Phoebe smiled and laughed.  
" Right, this....well, obviously Cole and I are engaged!" She had happily.  
Piper smiled putting on a happy face for her little sister. She had worked so hard to make their relationship work. Theirs was similar to her's and Leo's, except theirs involved evil. Piper and Prue both hugged their sister and future brother-in-law. Leo orbed out in a hurry. But no one seemed to mind assuming he was called.   
The truth washe couldn't stand to see all the happiness that he knew could never be.   



End file.
